Flight simulators are used by commercial airlines and air forces to train their pilots to face various types of situations. A simulator is capable of simulating various functionalities of an aircraft, and of reproducing various operational conditions of a flight (e.g. takeoff, landing, hovering, etc.). A trainee (e.g. a pilot performing a training session) interacts with the simulator to control various functionalities of the simulated aircraft during a simulation executed by the simulator. Similarly, an instructor (e.g. an experienced pilot) may interact with the simulator for various purposes, including controlling a simulation currently executed by the simulator, creating or updating simulation scenarios, controlling the simulation environment of a trainee, etc.
The instructor may control the simulation currently executed by the simulator, and performed by the trainee(s), via a portable computing device displaying a dedicated Graphical User Interface (GUI) on a display of the portable computing device. The dedicated GUI displays specific information accessible to the instructor, but not to the trainee. However, in some particular circumstances, the instructor may want to share some of the information displayed in the dedicated GUI with the trainee.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable computing device and method for transmitting Instructor Operating Station (IOS) filtered information.